


In Love With A Hero

by Musical_Skater



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hero AU, I'm Going to Hell, I'm not sorry though, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Skater/pseuds/Musical_Skater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never thought that something like this could happen. Especially in a world that everyone's too selfish to do anything just for the thought they helped someone. But it seemed not everyone is this way... And I guess that the one person I realize is different, is the one person I can't help but fall for. *Told from the point of view of Victoria* *CHASFIELD* *HERO AU*</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love With A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've had this in my archive for a little while now and I figured since that I'm having writers block on my other stories at the moment, I might as well share this with you guys. I wrote this around the time period when the Hero AU was freshly made so it was before I truly wrote anything Maximum Victory but I couldn't help myself because I'm probably going down with this ship.. This was also inspired by another person's writing about this AU but I couldn't find the actually author of that story to give them recolonization soooooo thanks to whoever wrote it XD... Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it and I hope I can get over this writer's block quick.

I walked down the streets in a mild rush. The gallery showing my father had held took a little longer than what I expected. Usually I would be able to be free from the Chase Place at sunset. But this time it's the dead of night and the only thing that it lighting my path to the near by parking lot were the few lampposts that were far and between as well as seemed to be put through hell since you could see the rust when the lights decided to flicker back on every other few seconds. It wasn't anything that was out of the ordinary. Well, at least it didn't seem so.

But then out of no where I got hit in the back, that with the force that followed it, felt like a brick. All the air was knocked out of my system as I collided with the concrete immediately gasping for air right after I rolled onto my back. My vision was blurry but I looked up to see what seemed like a man leaning over me. When the street light flickered back on, I could see that he was caring a crowbar in his right hand but my eyes then laid upon his knife that was in a holster. Even through I was still trying to get my breath back, I screamed at the top of my lungs or at least I tried to. The taller man grabbed me by the collar of my blouse and flung me against the lamppost.

All the air I once gathered then escaped my lungs again on impact. My chest felt like it was burning before I heard a loud thud in front of me. This frightened me and I looked straight forward to see that the man that has attacked me was now on the ground with a figure next to his limb body. The figure seemed to realize where I was and rushed over. Even if the person took out the man before me, I couldn't help but whimper when they ran toward me. I can't complain with how my body reacted. I didn't know the person and I didn't know if they wanted their own shot at me instead..

"Are you alright?" Their voice was delegate, sensitive and caring.. A kind of voice I'm not used to. Her voice also gave away her gender thanks to it's tone and pitch. I looked up to see a girl in a black masquerade mask and short brunette hair that covered some parts of her mask. I couldn't see the rest of her or her outfit thanks to the lamppost still flickering and my eyes still adjusting. I couldn't muster up my voice so I shook my head. I could tell from her frown and the look in her light blue eyes that gave away that she was really worried about me. I then felt an arm put it's self from under my legs and another arm put it's self around my back. "Alright... You go to Blackwell don't you?" I nodded against the collarbone of the mysterious girl.

_Wait... How would she know that?_

"Alright then. Hold on tight." Before I knew it we were up in the sky flying high above all the buildings and cars of Seattle. I closed my eyes tightly as I started to feel queasy from the sight. It would of been a beautiful sight in anyone else's eyes, but at the moment when you're going about 70 miles though the air and everything looks like it hit hyper space... It can make a strong girl nauseous.

As quick as the whole thing began, it ended. The girl slowed down and then made contact with the ground easily. She set me down to my feet easily as I opened up my eyes again. We're on the rooftop of the dormitories of Blackwell. I looked over my shoulder toward the girl who saved me to get a better look at her. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a small violet strip though the chest, she had on a black skin tight shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. She also had short brunette hair that was now tucked behind her ears and no longer covering parts of the black masquerade mask that contrasted with her light blue eyes. The mask I guess was suppose to cover her freckles but it didn't cover all of them. She was shifting from one foot to the other with her right hand wrapped around her left bicep.

_To be honest, she looked adorable._

I then noticed that their were tattoos of names that were on her wrist. I couldn't quiet make out what they said, but they were both in black ink that popped out against her pale skin around it. I noticed that I was staring a little too much at the girl and I cleared my throat. "Thanks... Who ever you are."

The girl's body language gave away that she was far in space just as much as I was. "Oh, um, no problem... And the name is Shadow, or at least that's what the city of Seattle calls me."

"Well, thanks Shadow. It means a lot." She scratches the back of her neck and I could see the slightest of a blush from under her mask. She stuttered lightly as she replied. "It's nothing huge. It's kinda apart of the whole 'Hero' thing." I nodded along with that. "Yeah, but since you known that I go here.. You must of heard all the things the people say about me here. Like how I'm a bitch with no heart and blah blah blah." I turned away from the girl as I talked and before I knew it, she was in front of me again.

"Yeah, I've actually seen how you act... But it doesn't mean I would like to hear you scream or anything. Yet all because you can be a bitch here.. Doesn't mean that you're all bad. At least that's my believe." They way she said that... It was as if I've heard it before. I mentally shook my head and cleared my head from the thought.

_No one here is selfless enough to help someone else without anything in return and they care more about themselves then anyone self. But why does her voice sound so familiar?_

"If you don't mind me asking.. I have a few questions for you." Shadow nodded lightly and smiled. "Fire away." I put my right hand on chin then crossed my left arm over my chest. "How do you know about me?" She girl just chuckled behind her left hand for a few seconds then looked back toward me to realize I had a seriously look on my face. "Wait. You were serious." I rolled my eyes toward her. "Whatever. On to the next one. I noticed you have tattoos on your wrist. What do they say?" She out left wrist out and I noticed it said 'Kate' in cursive with a date right next to it: 8/10/13.

"This is in honor of my friend Kate Marsh used to go here.. But on October eighth, she committed suicide by jumping off this very building." She then switched to her right wrist that had the Chloe in an anarchy fashion. It also had a date on it: 7/10/13. "Then this one is in honor of my friend Chloe.. She died from a shooting in a school bathroom. She was one of the few people I told my powers to. She was also the one that taught me that with great powers comes great responsibility.. Well after we used my powers to trick our parents." She chuckles lightly and rubbed her left thumb against her wrist.

"Well, I bet they're both proud of you." I took a quick glimpse at her face to see she had a shocked expression with a slight blush that her mask couldn't cover. I turned away while feeling my own face heat up quite quickly.

_I feel different around this girl... I don't quite know what it is, but it's something I only felt around one other person..._

"See, I knew that you weren't all stone. I knew there was a heart somewhere in there." I looked back toward her to see her smile completely. "Is there anymore questions you have for me?" I smirked and took a step closer to the shorter girl.

"Yeah. Can you close your eyes for me?" I looked her dead in the eyes and watched as her expressions changed from one to another. First it was confused and the second was flustered. After that she closed her eyes and dropped her arms to her sides.

_At first I only had this idea to see how she'd react.. But now that she's closed her eyes, I couldn't help myself._

I closed the gap between us and kissed the shorter girl softly. Her chapped lips contrasted greatly against mine but it didn't bother me. I guess she thought leaning down might of started hurting my neck because she started hovering up at my height and placed her left hand on my cheek. I clutched at the collar of her leather jacket after this which these actions deepened the kiss. To be honest, I wished we could stay like that. With my heart beating faster than she could fly and the feeling of electricity in my system.. It felt, amazing.

But too bad we're human, and too bad we both needed to breath. Me a little more than her though. We both pulled away and I looked into her eyes that were staring right into mine. My emerald orbs couldn't take themselves off her sapphire.. I wouldn't change it either. But it seemed others needed the great Shadow as a yell for help came in our direction. "I guess someone else needs you." She cleared her throat and nodded after dropping her hand back to her side. I then let go of her jacket as she drifted back slowly.

"Seems so.." A shot of anxiety rushed though my system as I noticed she was about ready to leave. "Wait! Before you go," I scrabbled to pull out a business card that that my dad made up for me to give at the Chase Place. It was pretty simple. Had my first and last name, my phone number, and how I was a photographer. I pointed it in her direction. "The way you acted to the kiss, it wasn't like you didn't want to see me again. So, here." Shadow took the card with a smile and looked at it quickly. "Thanks.. Victoria. But I would've seen you again anyway." She winked at me and shot off into the night. Leaving me there with a heavy blush that not reached the tips of my ears and a heart that felt like it was going to pound out of chest.

_I didn't know when she suddenly got the courage to do what she did last.. Maybe it was because of the kiss? I don't know. All I known that in this moment, without a hint of regret, I realized that in one night I was now in love with a hero._


End file.
